


Fighting over an omega

by Kimzetsoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Healer/Sakura style, M/M, Shouyo is a parent, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimzetsoul/pseuds/Kimzetsoul
Summary: War waged across the globe. Kingdom v.s Kingdom. But to some Kings this war doesn’t matter except their mates surviving childbirth. Can one little omega change the tide of this war that maybe everlasting? Follow Hinata, a parent, a healer with magic that many thoughts didn’t exist and now apparently a wife to one of the kings!! How did that happen? Is everything looking up right? With him around? Absolutely not he cause more chaos, for everyone needs his help! But his King isn’t willing to share easily.Disclaimer: Haikyuu and all the pictures don’t belong to me! Except for Haruichi Furudate (Love your work dude!) and the people who create this awesome pictures and videos.Inspired by MaryLouLeach and their fanfic called Safe with You with Me ( You should read it!)





	1. Fighting over an omega

**Info on the Omegaverse- (You don’t have to read but if you skip out you might miss the pairings. Btw, I might change a few things)**

**Alpha:**

**The Alphas are the more aggressive ones out of everyone. They are the larger and stronger ones, the** dominate **ones in bed. They are the males or females, but females alpha are rare. At least 5% out of the female population are alpha except for the royal bloodline. Everything is different for the Alpha females. The hormones the Omega releases help the Alpha. Might fight over for the same Omega to prove their more worthy of mating the Omega but still up to the Omega to accept the proposal.**

**Beta:**

**Betas are the normal, everyday males and females. They can still breed with other Betas, but they cannot breed with Omegas or get them pregnant. With a female and male Beta, they can reproduce that way. Sometimes even a female Alpha and a female Beta would be able to reproduce. But their children won’t be strong as children that were birthed by Omegas. Unless they breed with a Beta male and female Beta.**

**Omega:**

**Omegas are the softer and more gentle of these roles. They are the nurturing parents who raise their children and they are the only ones in here who can get pregnant besides Beta females. The female Omegas use their systems as normal, getting pregnant that way and then nurturing the child like they should. But for the males, it is very different. All Omegas go through heats, it all depends on the author how often they go into heats. During this time, they are most fertile. But the pre-heat is what the males have to go through. Since they only have one hole, their rectum, that is also doubling as protection for the female parts. But Omegas are the smaller ones with less muscle and if they are male. They love to take care of children and all that parenting stuff. Most pregnant Omega males have a lesser chance of living after birth. At least one out of 10 Omegas survived childbirths. During their heat, they make a nest is usually a place where an Omega can be comfortable, whether if he or she is in heat or just having a bad day. It can be a closet or a couch, a small room or a bed. It will usually be filled with soft things, the most smelling like his/her mate if they have one. It usually makes them feel comfortable** in **all times, even if they feel they are about to murder someone. With Omegas being the small fragile creatures they are, it can help them rest. As they get closer to their delivery date, they will most likely spend more and more time in their nest with their Alpha.**

**Now that done with, the moment we were waiting for……. the pairings!!-**

**Kagehina:**

**Kageyama- Alpha**

**Hinata- Omega**

**Kuroken-**

**Kuroo-Alpha**

**Kenma-Omega**

**IwaOi-**

**Iwaizumi-Alpha**

**Oikawa-Omega**

**Akaboku-**

**Akaashi-Alpha**

**Bokuto-Omega**

**Asanoya-**

**Asahi-Alpha**

**Nishinoya-Omega**

**Daisuga-**

**Daichi-Alpha**

**Sugawara-Omega**

**Tsukkiyama-**

**Tsukishima- Alpha**

**Yamaguchi-Omega**


	2. The Karasuno Kingdom Info

Many years ago, the land that people inhabited in was split into kingdoms that were run by different peoples.

**I won't be explaining the other kingdoms until the moment arises but first I the narrator will explain one kingdom in particular.**

The first to come together was Karasuno the home of the crows. It was led by King Kageyama Akira (means-Clear and intelligent) and by his side Queen Oikawa Miyu (means- A beautiful truth, or a beautiful gentleness).

The Kingdom flourished under there ruling. In there ruling it shown to the citizen of Karasuno that Queen Miyu might be pregnant with Akira son, but they thought there were silly rumors. But the King and Queen were overjoyed with the news, Miyu was pregnant with their first child. When news reached the kingdom, they were happy for the King and Queen. Therefore, they celebrate that day. Saying "Hopefully it'll be a boy and alpha" "Of course they're gonna be an alpha" "Long live the child" So much happiness not knowing the disappointment to come.

In two months Miyu went to a doctor appointment and came out happy that the child she is carrying a healthy baby boy. Akira was thrilled of having a son but also an alpha.

When her due month came she was kept under watch for any signs of her having her water broken.

"Don't you think this a little too much?" Miyu looks at her husband thinking the guard's idea was overdoing it.

"Nonsense, they're here in my place if your water ever breaks" Akira eyebrow raised, showing not to question him. Miyu just sighs and rubs her growing stomach looking out the window. Such a breathtaking scene, the sun slowly going down. The baby birds flying in the breeze, the garden filled with many flowers. Breathtaking indeed.

Akira just chuckles and kiss her forehead. Bidding her farewell.

A few days later- July, 20- A week before her birthdate.

Miyu was walking through the garden, by her side is her personal servant Aki.

"Such a beautiful day isn't mistress" Aki look at Miyu cheerful expression.

Miyu just nodded "Yes it is" She reaches to her stomach and rub it softly. Before Aki could say something, Miyu facial expression turns into pain. Miyu suddenly collapses, but Aki catches her before she fell to the ground.

"My water broke" Miyu look at her faithful servant in horrid expression not ready for this day.

Aki look around the garden looking for someone to help them. She saw the guards doing their daily portal. "Help the Queen is giving birth!!!" She screams out with all her might.

The guards look at her immediately and noticed the Queen on the floor holding her stomach.

"Tell the doctors to get ready the room!" Guard #2 nodded and ran into the castle. Guard #1 ran to them and place his hand under Miyu knees and his left hand behind her back and hoisted her up and carried her bridal style. He ran to the hospital room. The Queen cries were heard throughout the castle. In a few hours a baby crying wash over the castle.

Miyu gave birth to a healthy boy with her hair and eyes but Akira facial structure.

"Welcome to the world Tooru" Miyu whisper out to him. Akira just simply chuckles at the cute scene and gave out a small smile.

A few years later-

Tooru is 8 years old when he showed his dynamic. Everyone was disappointed when he came out to be an Omega. His mother simply didn't care about his dynamic. But Akira was furious about the news of his son an omega. He knew that the royal family needs an alpha king. Therefore, he came up with a plan.

February 1-

On February 1 the Queen died a mysterious death. All of Karasuno mourn for their Queen. But nobody knew that this was the king doing. No one was suspicious of the King because he cried for his wife at her funeral, even though it was a facade. Except Tooru knew it wasn't a natural death but couldn't prove it. Tooru also took after his mother maiden name making him Oikawa Tooru. In a few weeks, Akira remarried again to Kageyama Hanako (means Flower, Blossom). Taking her husband name, unlike the previous queen. Such a beautiful women indeed. Everyone was once again happy for their King and the newest Queen. They were naive but only a few citizens knew this wasn't a coincidence but went along with it, pushing these thoughts behind their minds.

When Hanako became pregnant with Akira child she gave birth on December 22, to a baby boy. But Hanako died giving birth to Tobio.

When Tobio became 8 years old and Tooru at 10 years old. It was founded that Tobio was presented as alpha. Everyone was glad for the prince news. At that time Akira starts to teach how Tobio to run the kingdom. Leaving Tooru to his own devices. Even though the princes were half brother they despise each other. Tooru because Tobio had father attention and praise. But for Tobio it was something different, it was because of his looks and his intelligence. The king decides for Tooru to marry his right-hand son Iwaizumi Hajime who is an alpha.

When Tooru was 13 and Tobio at 11 the king died a natural death. Tooru ran the kingdom until Tobio comes of age to take over the Kingdom. At the age of 18, Tooru became pregnant with Iwaizumi child. Therefore, Oikawa passes the ruling to Kageyama. At that time war waged over the kingdoms.

**Let start the real story**

 


End file.
